Ojamajo Doremi Starforce
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: A short Diamond and Pearl OVA, coauthored with Cosmo Prower Tomahak. When the Ojamajos meet the next generation, it's anyone's guess what might happen!


(Prologue, written by **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**)

_The distant future, year 2015..._

It was just another day at the Misora Middle School. As usual, Doroji Renton was late, but this time, it was only by a minute.

"Wow! I think I'm getting a little faster every day!" Doroji stated to herself.

"DOROJI-CHAN!!" Aurora 'Aura' Senasuka exclaimed. "If you don't hurry, Shiori-sensei's going to chew you out again!"

"All right, Aura-chan, I'm hurrying! Jeez!" Doroji exclaimed.

"Isn't she funny?" Ichigo Shidoosha stated with a giggle.

"That's Doroji-chan, all right," the twins Suzu and Natsumi Skylark said in unison. Mariko Robinson just shook her head.

No one had noticed the black void that had opened right above the school...

_Present day, year 2007..._

"NICK!! Can you tell Doremi-chan to hurry it up?" Momoko Asuka exclaimed.

"I'm trying!" Nick Kelly shot back. "I don't even know if I'm getting through to her!"

"HOLD ON, KELLYSI-CHAN!! I'M COMING!!" Doremi Harukaze's voice echoed.

"Doremi-chan, you don't have to be so loud!" Aiko Senoo continued. "Do you want to wake up all of Misora?"

"Maybe she probably already has," Ichiyou 'Leaf' Kitakaze replied with a giggle.

Once the gang had reached Misora High School, they noticed the second half of their group had already made it to the school.

"WOW!! Doremi-mama's actually on time! Hana-chan is so proud!!" Hana Makihatayama exclaimed, trapping Doremi in a super-tight hug.

"Ah, good old Hana-chan," Fami Harukaze noted.

"Was she always like that with Doremi-chan?" Haruka Reisei wondered.

"Once she became an 11-year-old, she pretty much clinged to Doremi-chan just about all the time," Hazuki Fujiwara explained.

"It was actually pretty fun to watch," Onpu Segawa replied with a giggle of her own.

"Don't play with me, Onpu-chan!!" Doremi exclaimed. They all burst into laughter.

But the gang didn't notice the three sets of faces watching them from the shadows...

**(A/N: Opening sequence by S.P.D. Gold Ranger! Song: "Heart Wave" by Misato Fukuen. IT ROCKS!!)**

(Footage: Both groups of Ojamajos look up into the starry skies as the _Ojamajo Doremi Starforce_ logo appears on the screen.)

_Tobikau SIGNAL sorezore no kyou wo nosete_

(Footage: Doremi and Doroji run together, laughing like crazy. Hazuki and Mariko just shake their heads. Aiko, Momoko, and Aura actually crash into each other, while Onpu, Suzu, and Natsumi are singing to their heart's content. Hana and Ichigo are playing tag, while Haruka, Nanaka, and Ichiyou look into the skies, pointing at familiar constellations. Flashes of Nick and Momoko in their new _Starforce_ witch uniforms appear onscreen.)

_Onaji shuuhasu kasaneai kimi to hanasu_

(Footage: Nick gives an embarrassed sigh, but Momoko and Aura pat him on the head. Nick smiles, only to have his face turn surprised. He quickly ducks down, avoiding a charging tackle from Doremi and Haruka.)

_Mayoi tamerai wo furikiri  
__Soko ni aru hazu michi wo ikou_

(Footage: One by one, we see the present Ojamajos posing in their new _Starforce_ uniforms followed by the future Ojamajos posing in their regular uniforms.)

_Miageru sora wa kokoro no ni tsumoru negai no iroiro_

(Footage: All of the Ojamajos are flying through space, followed by bright streaks of their particular color. After a couple seconds, we can see the silhouettes of the three evil witches behind the Ojamajos.)

_Egaku yume wo utsushidasu_

(Footage: Nick slams his palm into the transformation device (Ryuusei Tap) and then thrusts his fist into the air, which begins glowing with a neon light. After a couple seconds, he transforms into his _Starforce _uniform.)

_Kanarazu itsuka kono te ni fureru asu e no chizu_

(Footage: Nick, Momoko, and Aura join hands to do the Double Ojamajo Sparkle Screw against Majoevil, only to have him block it. Doroji then charges between the three, aiming her wand towards him. A bright flash of light fills the screen.)

_Tsuyoku takaku todoku made kagayaite_

(Footage: One by one, the Ojamajos fall onto the screen before performing their signature poses one last time together.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(To live a life of power, you must find courage, enough to reach beyond the boundaries of time itself. And all you need to do is take that first step...)

**Cosmo Prower Tomahak** and **S.P.D. Gold Ranger **present:

Chiemi Chiba as Doremi Harukaze & Doroji Renton  
Sawa Ishige as Poppu Harukaze  
Kumiko Watanabe as Fami Harukaze  
Tomoko Akiya as Hazuki Fujiwara & Mariko Robinson  
Yuki Matsuoka as Aiko Senoo & Aura Senasuka  
Rumi Shishido as Onpu Segawa, Suzu Skylark, & Natsumi Skylark  
Nami Miyahara as Momoko Asuka & Nanaka Reisei  
Takeshi Kusao as Nick Kelly  
Ikue Ohtani as Hana Makihatayama & Ichigo Shidoosha  
Yui Horie as Haruka Reisei  
and Ai Maeda as Ichiyou 'Leaf' Kitakaze and Asami 'Leaf' Kitakaze in...

_Ojamajo Doremi Starforce: Two Witch Groups United_

This Story: September 21, 2007  
Summary: When a rip in time and space is formed, the Ojamajos of the present are flung through time and meet the Ojamajos of the future. The two groups of witch apprentices must now unite to defeat their sworn enemies, who have joined up to destroy them all! Will they be victorious?

Disclaimer (which I feel is necessary, if annoying to write): Cosmo Prower Tomahak and I do not own _Ojamajo Doremi_ or anything affiliated with it, except for our own characters (namely Nick, Haruka, Ichiyou, and the Future Ojamajos).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(written by **Cosmo Prower Tomahak**)

_At the future…_

"Class, I'd like to introduce a new classmate from America." said Shiori-sensei after all classmates got in class, "You can come in." she said to the new classmate, that entered the room after Shiori-sensei said that. The new student had brown hair tied in a high ponytail, and wore an orange vest like Aura's one, a blue tank top, green shorts and Capri sandals. One of her eyes was strawberry pink, while the other one was blue.

"Hi, everyone. Don't ask; I've took Japanese lessons before coming to Misora." the girl said, and she wrote her name in the blackboard, "Anyway, my name is Nanaka Reisei Kelly, I come from New York and I love sweets and playing basketball. I bet you like being my classmates."

"Great, Reisei, er, Kelly, er…" Shiori-sensei started.

"Call me Kellysi-tan." Nanaka answered.

"Oh, Kellysi, sit there, in the space behind Renton." said Shiori-sensei. Nanaka walked over to her place and got ready for class.

"Cool eyes." Doroji said, looking behind her and at Nanaka.

"Ah, thank you." Nanaka said.

"Anyway, I'm Doroji Renton." Doroji said.

"My name is Mariko Robinson." Mariko said.

"Aura Senasuka here!" Aura said.

"I'm Natsumi Skylark, and the purple-haired one is my twin Suzu." Natsumi said.

"AND I'M ICHIGO!!!" Ichigo yelled, causing everyone including Nanaka to cover their ears. "Miss Shidoosha!" Shiori-sensei yelled.

"Sowwy." Ichigo answered.

"You mean Ichigo Shidoosha? King Oyaakatsuki and Queen Majohana's daughter? Cool!" Nanaka whispered over to Ichigo, "Oh, and do you know my father had a crush on Aura-tan's mom Momoko when they were little?"

"How did ya knew that?" Aura asked.

"My dad told me." Nanaka smiled.

"Ah, good." Aura sighed.

Suddenly Nanaka looked outside the window, right at the black void. "Girls, look!" she called to the others. They all looked at the void and gasped.

"We gotta stop that void!" Aura shouted.

"Uh, sensei," Doroji said, raising her hand as the teacher looked at her, "My friends and I, including Nana-chan, need to go to the bathroom, excuse me!" Then the seven ran out of the room.

"I don't know what's happening, but I think it's sickness." said Shiori-sensei as she shrugged and continued what she was doing.

When the girls arrived at outside, Ichigo asked, "Wait, why do you know about my parents? Are you…"

"A witch? Sure!" Nanaka said, picking up a tap that looked like the others (except Ichigo)' taps. Nanaka did her transformation sequence, and soon she was in an outfit that looked like the others (except Ichigo)' outfits except aqua blue.

"Pretty Witch Nanakacchi!" Nanaka shouted.

"Ah, sugoi! We are witches too!" Doroji said, as she and the others performed their respective transformation sequences.

"Pretty Witch Dorojicchi!" Doroji shouted.

"Pretty Witch Marikocchi!" Mariko shouted.

"Pretty Witch Auracchi!" Aura shouted.

"Pretty Witch Suzucchi!" Suzu shouted.

"Pretty Witch Natsumicchi!" Natsumi shouted.

"Pretty Witch Ichigocchi!" Ichigo shouted. The seven looked at the void. "What do you think it is?" Nanaka asked.

"Maybe it's a…" Aura started touching the void with her wand, but was cut off when she was mysteriously pulled inside the void by the wand, "AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Aura-chan!" Nanaka gasped. She then ran to the void and jumped into it. The others followed her.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" They all shouted while floating inside the void.

(Written by **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**)

"Well, that was pretty fun," Nick stated once class was over for the day. "Didn't think Nishizawa-sensei still had it."

Before anyone could reply, a void opened right in front of the whole group.

"What the heck?" Haruka exclaimed.

Nick shifted into battle stance, ready for whatever was coming out of the void.

To his surprise, it was seven kids that looked a bit like them.

"What the...?" Doremi asked.

"I was going to say the same thing," Fami replied.

Aura shook her head. "What just happened? Did we go somewhere?"

Doroji looked up. "I think the question is WHEN we went, Aura-chan."

Before Aura could contemplate what Doroji had said, she looked over to the right and saw Aiko and Momoko standing there, looking a little confused.

"MOMMIES!!" Aura exclaimed, rushing up and hugging the both of them.

"Okay, wait a minute. Which one's your mom, Ai-chan or Momoko?" Nick asked, hoping to get right to the point.

"Both," Aura replied with a giggle. Just then, everybody heard someone laughing.

"What was that?" Haruka asked.

"Boy, am I going to be glad when that studio audience moves out of the neighborhood," Nick stated under his breath.

"Could someone explain what's going on here?" Onpu exclaimed.

"Okay!!" Ichigo exclaimed. The future Ojamajos took a deep breath, and shouted at the same time...

"WE'RE YOUR DAUGHTERS!!"

The sentence hung there for a few seconds. None of the present Ojamajos looked shocked, but they were definitely surprised.

"Okay. Awkward..." Nick said to himself.

"Well, well. The brats have offspring now."

Everyone spun around and noticed a girl in a black hood, wielding two key-shaped weapons. Nick let out a growl.

"Look, Erika, why can't you just face the facts? You're not going to win!" Nick exclaimed to the hooded girl.

"Would you like to prove that?" Momoko exclaimed, bringing out her Royal Tap along with the others.

"Kids, stand back. We'll handle this," Nick said to the future Ojamajos, who watched in pure amazement as their mothers (and father) began their transformations.

"_Sugoi!_ This is gonna be so cool!" Aura exclaimed.

"You think? We're seeing our mothers in action!" Doroji continued.

_"We fight until all are one!! Ojamajos, transform!!"_

A bright light burst from the Royal Taps, nearly enveloping the entire street.

_"The gleaming ruby, Doremi-chi!!"_

_"The adventurous ruby, Fami-chi!!"_

_"The knowledgeable topaz, Hazuki-chi!!"_

_"The athletic sapphire, Aiko-chi!!"_

_"The elegant amethyst, Onpu-chi!!"_

_"The happy peridot, Hana-chan-chi!!"_

_"The loyal tourmaline, Haruka-chi!!"_

_"The whipping emerald, Leaf-chi!!"_

_"The sparkling diamond, Kellysi-chi!!"_

_"The gorgeous pearl, Momoko-chi!!"_

"Oh, you think I'm scared of your little transformations by now?" Erika shot back, spinning Oathkeeper and Oblivion in her hands before charging for the gang.

"WATCH OUT, DAD!!!" Nanaka exclaimed, concerned for her father.

"Now!!" Nick exclaimed. _"Shine down, Hikari!!"_

In a bright flash, Nick's Shining Poron had changed into Hikari, his main weapon.

**("21 Ji Made no Cinderella" by Berryz Koubou plays)**

"You ready?" Nick challenged.

"More than," Erika shot back as the two charged for each other.

(written by **Cosmo Prower Tomahak**)

"Nick!" Momoko shouted as she ran over to Nick with Aura.

"Let's do a new combo attack!" Aura shouted as she raised her wand followed by Nick and Momoko.

_"Perut__o__n Pet__t__on…"_ Momoko started.

_"Sa__k__iyaki…"_ Nick continued.

_"__Po__pun!"_ Aura completed.

_"Spirits of the earth..."_ Momoko chanted.

_"Spirits of the stars..."_ Nick continued.

_"Lend us your wills and give us the power to grant a miracle!!"_ Aura finished for the two.

"DOUBLE OJAMAJO SPARKLE SCREW!!!!" All three shouted. Then, a sparkling blast came out of the three's wands and hit Erika.

"Augh!" Erika yelled, rubbing her own head. Then, Majoaku and Majoevil came up to her.

"Darn you, you little Ojabakas!" Majoaku shouted to the two Ojamajo groups. Nick smirked at the three evil witches.

"It's Ojamajos." Doroji said.

"WHATEVER!!!" Majoaku yelled as she, Majoevil and Erika faded away in a dark smoke.

_Later…_

"It's not fair!" Nick shouted as he sat on a couch at the MAHO-Dou. He and the others were back in their normal outfits.

"What's not fair?" asked Mariko.

"Momoko should have married me, not Ai-chan!" Nick explained, "They're even the same sex, for crying out loud!"

Aura smirked. "Love can surpass blocking ways." she said.

"Wait, Momoko was in love with Ai-chan as well?" Nick asked looking at Momoko. The blonde girl just shrugged.

"But, who are you all anyway?" Hazuki asked.

"I'm Doroji Renton, daughter of Doremi Harukaze…" Doroji started, but was cut off when Fami glared at her. Then she completed, "…And mother of Fami Harukaze."

Fami then smiled.

(Written by **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**)

"Anyway, I'm Mariko Robinson, Hazuki's daughter," Mariko continued.

"My name's Aurora Senasuka, but you can just call me Aura," Aura exclaimed.

"I'm Suzu, and this is Natsumi Skylark. We're Onpu's twin daughters," Suzu and Natsumi explained.

"AND MY NAME'S ICHIGO SHIDOOSHA!!" Ichigo exclaimed _very_ loudly. "PRINCESS OF THE MAJOKAI!!"

"I'm Nanaka Reisei Kelly, Nick and Haruka's daughter," Nanaka exclaimed.

Haruka looked confused. "What? I liked that name," she admitted.

"And _I'm_ a little impatient over here!"

Everyone spun around to see another time portal, along with a 13-year-old girl standing in front of it. She had long, flowing silver hair, was wearing a leaf-green shirt with yellow stars patterned on it, blue Capri pants, and matching sandals. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of pure emerald green. She was also wearing a cap that caused Ichiyou to leap out of her seat.

"Why didn't you guys TELL ME you time traveled?" the new girl stated, twirling one of the future Ojamajos' wands in her hands as the portal closed. "I was looking all over Misora Middle for you!"

Suddenly, the new girl saw Ichiyou, and rushed up and embraced her tightly. "MOM!!"

"Um..." was all Ichiyou could say.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to introduce myself," the new girl explained, pulling out her own tap. "My name's Asami 'Leaf' Kitakaze, Ichiyou's daughter and the summer-leaf witch apprentice!"

"Man, the surprises just keep coming, huh?" Momoko noted.

Just then, a bright light shined down from the skies. A pretty woman in a carriage came riding up. Her hair was long and flowing, being a pure shade of sunflower yellow, and her eyes were a majestic amethyst. Nick recognized her instantly.

"Majonomi-san!" Nick exclaimed, staring at his old witch teacher.

"It is good to see you again, Nick," Majonomi replied. "But this is not the time for reunions. Please, you all must transform and come to the Majokai immediately. The Queen requests your presence."

"Right," Nick stated, everyone pulling out their taps. "Let's do it!!"

With that, everyone transformed. Asami's uniform was similar to the future Ojamajos', only it was emerald green and the skirt was made of leaves.

_"The gleaming ruby, Doremi-chi!!"_

_"Pretty witch Doroji-chi!!"_

_"The adventurous ruby, Fami-chi!!"_

_"The knowledgeable topaz, Hazuki-chi!!"_

_"Pretty witch Mariko-chi!!"_

_"The athletic sapphire, Aiko-chi!!"_

_"Pretty witch Aura-chi!!"_

_"The elegant amethyst, Onpu-chi!!"_

_"Pretty witch Suzu-chi!!"_

_"Pretty witch Natsumi-chi!!"_

_"The happy peridot, Hana-chan-chi!!"_

_"Pretty witch Ichigo-chi!!"_

_"The loyal tourmaline, Haruka-chi!!"_

_"Pretty witch Nanaka-chi!!"_

_"The whipping emerald, Leaf-chi!!"_

_"Pretty witch Asami-chi!!"_

_"The sparkling diamond, Kellysi-chi!!"_

_"The gorgeous pearl, Momoko-chi!!"_

Once everyone was transformed, they hopped into Majonomi's carriage. Within seconds, they were off.

(written by **Cos****mo Prower Tomahak**)

Later, all of them, including Majonomi, were in front of Joou-sama's throne. Joou-sama, as always, was sitting at her throne, with a stern look on her always-covered face.

"Joou-sama, why did you call us?" Majonomi asked.

"Majonomi, it is a really hard problem. Someone that looks like a future, eviler version of a witch apprentice named Livey Kisugawa has came to the present and teamed up with Erika and Majoaku." Joou-sama answered.

"Wait... It's Majoevil!" Doroji exclaimed.

"How did you know that? Did you came from the future or something?" Joou-sama wondered.

"Yup." Ichigo answered.

"Then, you must send Majoevil, or whatever you call her, back to the future, and hurry!" Joou-sama said, "But first," She turned to Majorin, "Majorin, could you give Haruka and Nanaka the henshin devices?"

"As you wish." Majorin answered, and she headed up to Haruka and Nanaka with two necklaces. Haruka's one looked like half of a strawberry pink heart, and Nanaka's one looked like half of an aqua blue heart.

"These necklaces are called the Royale Pendants. They will guide you to a better and stronger form. Now go ahead, transform." Joou-sama said as Haruka and Nanaka put their necklaces around their necks.

_"Magical energy from present..."_ Haruka chanted.

_"...And powerful __sparks from the future!"_ Nanaka continued.

"_Together with the embrace of glittering lights! Ojamajo Royale Henshin, Start!"_

(Written by **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**)

**(Royale Henshin Sequence: Haruka and Nanaka hold each other's hands before thrusting them into the sky. A mass of sparkling light appears, wrapping around the two girls and forming into their new uniforms. Haruka does a sort of pirouette before flicking her hands out, and her gloves form in a flash of light. Nanaka does a**** couple of martial arts poses before holding her hands into the sky, bracelets forming on both hands. They both tap their heels together, similar to the Sharp transformations, forming jewel-encrusted boots. Haruka and Nanaka join hands one more time as their main uniforms form, looking similar to Nick and Momoko's royal transformations from ****. The transformation complete, Haruka and Nanaka strike their poses.)**

_"Beauty from the present, Haruka-chi!!"_

_"Force from the future, Nanaka-chi!!"_

However, before anyone could comment on these new transformations, a shower of dark energy bursts came crashing down on the party. Nick looked up first, and saw Majoevil floating there, a smirk on her face.

"Found you," Majoevil stated in a singsong voice.

"Can it, you creep!" Nick shot back. "I'm not in the mood for your games! _The bow and string of a determined boy, take this!! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!!"_

The massive beam of emerald light thundered from Nick's open palms, but Majoevil instantly dodged it.

"Like that's going to work on me?" Majoevil taunted. "Just like you, I don't have time for games."

Majoevil gazed at each of the Ojamajos, present and future, in turn, until she spotted her target.

"Bingo," she exclaimed, holding her hands into the air, creating both an orb of light and an orb of darkness.

"What's she up to?" Aura wondered.

"I really don't want to know," Mariko responded.

"Now you die!" Majoevil exclaimed, tossing the orbs for the Ojamajos. The light orb instantly encased Momoko, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't break free.

"Oh, no! Momo-chan!!" Doremi exclaimed, charging for the sphere, only to bounce off.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Momoko exclaimed.

"In due time, blondie," Majoevil cackled, releasing the dark orb, which merged with the light orb and formed a single sphere of chaos around the yellow witch apprentice.

"MOMOKO!!!" Nick exclaimed, forced to helplessly watch.

_"Memento Mori!!" _Majoevil chanted. The sphere of chaos exploded with a massive flash, blinding the Ojamajos for a couple seconds.

When the light cleared, both Momoko and Majoevil were nowhere to be found.

Everything was silent for a while, until Aura was the first to hear someone crying. Everyone looked and saw that Nick had fallen to his knees.

"What's wrong, Nick?" Doremi asked, choosing not to use nicknames. This wasn't the time.

"I... I couldn't save her. No matter how I tried..."

Suddenly, Aura noticed something strange. "Wait a minute. If Momma Momoko is gone, how come I haven't disappeared?"

"Wait a minute. That means..." Mariko wondered.

"We still have a chance to save Momoko..." Nick finished. "Doroji-chan! Do you have any idea where Majoevil might have gone?"

"Probably wherever there's a lot of darkness..." Doroji replied.

"Come on, then, everybody! We've got to save Momoko before it's too late!" Nick exclaimed.

_Hold on, Momoko. I'm coming..._

(written by **Cos****mo Prower Tomahak**)

(Meanwhile...)

Momoko and Majoevil were in a dark room, where Momoko was tied up to a chair.

"Get me out! GET ME OUT, I'M WARNING YOU!" Momoko yelled, as Majoevil paced around her.

"Ah, really? Only if you tell me how to get the Majokai throne, that I lost the chance to get." Majoevil answered.

"NEVER!" Momoko shouted.

"Oh, yeah, really? So you're never gonna see neither your friends nor your little daughter again!" Majoevil shouted.

"No, not Aura-chan!" Momoko gasped.

"Oh, yes..." Majoevil smirked evilly.

"No, no, NOOOOO!!!!!" Momoko yelled tearfully, with a yellow light surrounding her.

"Wha-- What the?" Majoevil gasped. Soon, Momoko transformed the same way she transformed to her Royal outfit from _Ojamajo Doremi Diamond and Pearl: Secret of the Water Princess_.

"_Magic from both timelines, Momoko__-__chi!_" Momoko shouted as she did her finishing pose.

"NO WAY!" Majoevil gasped once the transformation was complete. Momoko got free from the ropes tying her up top the chair, and she glared at Majoevil. Suddenly, the blonde girl's right hand began to shine a golden yellow. _"The gracefulness of a girl's last dance, take this! Ojamajo Aura Splash!!"_Momoko yelled as she began spinning around like a tornado, her golden aura amplifying with each rotation. After a few seconds of this, Momoko stopped and thrust her glowing hand forward, releasing about a hundred golden energy blasts that battered into Majoevil, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Majoevil!" Majoaku and Erika exclaimed, running to the silver-masked evil witch, "Are you okay?"

"Sure." Majoevil said as she glared at Momoko.

"I'll take care of her." Erika said as she raised her wand and casted her spell, _"Yumemiru yukata tokimeki kudasai! Dark Magic Splash, hit her!_"

Suddenly, a huge black energy ball popped out of Erika's wand, and was about to hit Momoko when...

"_Pameruku laruku..._"

"_Sa__k__iyaki..._"

"..._Po__pun!_"

"DOUBLE OJAMAJO PURIFICATION BUBBLE!!" Then a huge blue, green, and yellow energy bubble hit Erika, knocking her out. Momoko looked behind her and saw Aiko, Nick and Aura, as well as the other Ojamajos.

"Guys! You came here to save me!" Momoko shouted happily.

"Yeah, after all, we just need you, especially Nick and Aiko." Mariko smiled.

"Good, but we need to end up with those villains!" Nick said, glaring at the three evil witches.

"Haruka-chan, Nana-chan and I will take care of her." Doremi told Nick. Then she raised her wand and Haruka and Nanaka raised their hands.

**("Kids of the Future" by the Jonas Brothers starts playing)**

"_Pirika Pirilala Poporina Peperuto!_" Doremi shouted.

"_Glittering lights of past, present __and future will join us, and evil will be over forever! DOUBLE OJAMAJO FINAL LASER!!!_" Doremi, Haruka and Nanaka chanted.

A huge rainbow laser came out of Doremi's wand, hitting the three evil witches. "NOOOOOO!!!" They yelled, as they got hit with the same massive flash from before. When it cleared, the three witches had disappeared. Everyone smiled and Aiko hugged Momoko. Mariko smiled and shook her fist to the air.

"Well, we did it." Momoko smiled to Nick. While everyone was celebrating, unknowingly to everyone, three pairs of glowing red eyes glared at them, as evil laughter could be heard in the background.

(Later...)

The Ojamajos were standing at the outside of the MAHO-Dou, once again at their normal outfits, except Ichigo.

"Okay, it's time for us from the future, except you, Fami-chan, to go back to our time." Ichigo smiled, and she casted her spell, "_Po__rorin __Pyualin__ Ichiichi Pii! Open a void so my friends and I can go to our time!_"

Suddenly, a new void opened. "Well, it's time to say goodbye to everyone. Bye, guys! Including you, momma!" Doroji said, waving to Doremi. The Future Ojamajos then stepped into the void as the others waved back to them, and the void closed.

"Boy, I'm gonna miss them." Nick smiled, "I think the future isn't that bad after all, except for the part that Ai-chan and Momoko got married."

Everyone laughed, including Nick and the studio audience from before.

"And you, get out of here before I call the cops!" he stated to the studio audience. Then we fade black, ending the story.

**(BONUS: Here's the ending sequence, written by Cosmo Prower Tomahak! Song: ****"Suteki Mugendai" by the present and future Ojamajos)**

(FOOTAGE: We see a Suteki Mugendai-styled Nick walking by with a Popsicle, but then Nanaka comes out of nowhere and glomps him as the music starts. Nanaka runs away and Nick starts chasing her.)

_Suteki ga tomannai  
__EVERYDAY tomannai  
__Z__enryoku ja nakya minoga shichau_

(FOOTAGE: As Nick chases Nanaka, the other present and future Ojamajos follow them as they run across a color-changing background. Suddenly, they stop by seeing that Nanaka is in a candy store, asking for a Popsicle like Nick's one.)

_Hashitte minna te mochi yoreba  
__Soshitara hora suteki ga mugendai_

(FOOTAGE: Momoko whispers something to Nick, then he goes over to the seller and whispers something to him. The seller nods. Then, Nick splits his Popsicle in a half, and gives one of the halves to Nanaka, who smiles and takes it from him.)

_Nakama__a__te shouko __da ne  
__Me to me dake de ne  
__Aizu ne  
__H__oukago ne_

(FOOTAGE: All the Ojamajos go over to a Battle Ranger theme park. Later, they come out and Hana and Ichigo are with Commander White shirts and balloons. They look to the sky and see a cloud shaped like a corn. Ichigo looks at the cloud as she licks her lips hungrily.)

_Heikara KOKE ta neko ga chuugaerishita__ yo  
__Ashita no ni jikan me ha TESUTO datte  
__(Geh!)  
__TOUMOROKOSHI kata no kumo oishi soo datta na_

(FOOTAGE: The present and future Ojamajos all look at the sunset, each future Ojamajo with their respective parents. Doremi gets up and walks to the camera, but trips. Everyone laughs after that.)

_Yuuyake tte IJIWARU  
__Aa zenzen jikan ga tannai  
__Jaa mata ashita!_

(FOOTAGE: We see a Suteki-Mugendai-styled Wilbur Robinson popping out of nowhere and waving to the camera. Then Doremi pushes Wilbur out of the way and grins at the camera, as the song ends.)


End file.
